1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pattern display devices, and game machines including display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
On one type of game machines, a set of moving patterns is displayed, then the motion of the patterns is stopped, and awarded items (coins and game balls) are dispensed if the resulting (stopped) set of patterns coincides with one of winning sets of patterns. On the other hand, on another type of game machines, a machine is suddenly switched to a different game condition that allows a player to earn many awarded items more easily (a condition called special play or special award). The former case (format where awarded items are dispensed according to the pattern) is represented by slot machines and the latter case is represented by ball playing machines such as pachinko machines. There is also a kind of slot machines called Pachi-suro machines (a kind of slot machines), where the game is switched to a special playing condition in addition to dispensing awarded items when a special set of pattern (e.g., 777) appears.
In many of these pattern display devices, patterns are displayed in a matrix composed of several rows and columns (e.g., three rows and three columns), and awarded items and special playing conditions are provided when the combination of patterns along a row of the matrix or a diagonal line (normally called “winning line”) coincides with one of the winning sets of patterns. On a slot machine, it is common to change the number of winning lines based on an amount of bets.
Conventional pattern display devices can have either a mechanical display means where patterns are displayed by the rotation (scrolling display) and stopping (stationary display) of pattern-painted reels (drums) or belts, or an electrical display means where patterns are displayed as varying and stationary displays by means of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, CRT, etc. Furthermore, some of them have a transparent LCD device in front of the aforementioned display means, to display the above-described winning line, or to show an advertising content or simulations when the game is not executed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-19182).
The technique disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-19182 overlays the LCD screen display on top of the regular patterns, however, the overlaid display is composed of only winning lines and is monotonous and luck excitement for a player. The overlaid display has no bearing on the fun of a game.